Power semiconductor transistor packages typically include a power transistor die encapsulated by a molding compound, and three leads protruding from the molding compound. Each lead is electrically connected to a different terminal (e.g. source, gate and drain) of the transistor die, and collectively provide the necessary external electrical connections for the transistor die. Fabricating power semiconductor transistor packages to include a physically separate lead for each terminal of a molded power transistor die increases the size and cost of the package. Also, the leads of a conventional power semiconductor transistor package are typically soldered to another component such as a circuit board. Many hardened applications require solder-less connections, limiting the use of conventional power semiconductor transistor packages to applications in which soldering of the leads is permitted.